


The next right thing

by irishlizzieb



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Post Season 3, Started and planned before the finale, They are close in a friendly way though, but it’s not a cassunzel story either, cass/happiness, it’s just cass getting her life together, it’s kind of a au, it’s kind of a slice of life ? Meh idk, just don’t read into it too much, no cassarian, no love story actually, pre tangled ever after, they defeated zhan tiri blabla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlizzieb/pseuds/irishlizzieb
Summary: Rapunzel and her friends succeeded defeating Zhan Tiri, along with Cassandra’s help, but she disappears after the battle, to never be seen again, until years later, when se reappears to ask Rapunzel for something only she can give her.[written/started before the s03 finale, so it might not follow the canon end. Consider it an au]
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Zhan Tiri was defeated. At last. Rapunzel turned around to look at her friends, tiredness and relief painted on their faces. Lance was on the floor clutching his bleeding leg. Adira was at his side, holding her broken arm, her eyes closed, taking in the positive result of the fight.   
Varian was completely unconscious a few meters away. And Eugene. Of course Eugene was beside her, holding her hand, looking at her with those eyes she could’ve gotten lost in; they were tender and filled with so much pride, to hold the hand of the princess who had fulfilled her destiny.

At this moment there was no use for them to speak, they knew from each other’s expressions what they were thinking. Peace at last.   
Of course they would have to renovate Corona, heal wounds -both metaphorically and physically-, grow into a new peaceful life alongside friends and family, things will be complicated at first, and they will need time to get better after the aches they felt for so long, but still, they would be in peace. 

The princess tightened her grip on Eugene’s hand and smiled at him, finally taking the time to appreciate his presence and the silence surrounding all of the Kingdom as there were no more battle cries to be heard in the depth of night. 

Still, something was stopping Rapunzel to feel truly at peace, and that was the silhouette of Cassandra, looking at her from afar, seemingly fighting an inner battle with herself. She had helped them earlier on in the fight, betraying Zhan Tiri and ripping the moonstone of her chest to save the princess. But now, she was disappearing away, a single dot, disrupting the horizon. 

——————

_4 years later._

  
Rapunzel was in the Grand Hall of the castle, making one of the biggest decisions in her life; which flower bouquet to choose for her wedding, the white lilies or the Moonflowers?  
Maybe she should have asked Eugene’s help in this, but she had promised he wouldn’t need to partake in the organisation too much, as he was already anxious about his future as Prince of Corona. Even she couldn’t believe it: they were getting married ! Finally !  
After the numerous proposals that she refused -or simply could not answer to at the time- it was finally happening.  
She was nervous, stressed, anxious, happy, relieved, she went through all the emotions a human could feel in a lifetime, and all of this was for a simple man, Eugene.

How many times had she thought she would lose him ? And now, they would never be separated, but always united as one. Truly, this was the best time of her life.

« -Blondie ! I cannot believe it! Your dad and I shared a drink together and now, we’re best mates ! I don’t know if it’s because i’m a prince of Corona soon or it’s simply the magic of Marriage, but i just. Love. Your. Dad. 

  
\- And i love you too son, i’m proud to have you in my family. Responded Frederic. 

  
Eugene had appeared in the Hall, followed by King Frederic, both looking slighty too cheery. But Rapunzel couldn’t get mad at all, even though she was a tad jealous of not having been there to see the scene of the two men drinking in a camarade-like manner, she was pleased to see that eventually, after years, her father was accepting the idea that she was no more a child and he didn’t need to protect her from the world, or Eugene.   
  
\- well, the magic of marriage also gave me a hand because... tada ! She waved her arms at the place, letting them appreciate how well decorated it was.

  
\- Wow, you outdid yourself there ! It’s... better than anything i could have wished for. Sighed Eugene.

  
\- And it represents you both well. Added the princess’s father.

  
\- Aww thank you, it means a lot. I—. »

  
Before Rapunzel could finish her sentence, explaining her expert planning of the wedding decorations, the large doors flung open, 3 guards running after a slender figure, unbothered by the Royal guards, as if they were just kids following their teacher.  
The princess realised that Pete, Stan, and the other guard whom she didn’t know, were trying to arrest the person, not because they entered uninvited, but because of the long sharp sword the silhouette was holding. And she remembered that sword like she had just seen it the day before. Entirely black, made of a dark unbreakable rock, Rapunzel knew exactly to whom it belonged.

« Cassandra... »  
The figure took the hood of the cape of their head, and a greyish black mane flowed out of it, surrounding the impenetrable face of Cassandra. Her eyes were back to their muddy hazel colour and did not withhold the same hatred and anger as they once had whenever she saw Rapunzel. They were just tired, and pleading.  
Her sword still in her hands, she fell to her knees, letting the guards surround her, yet none was trying to arrest or even move a finger against her, they stood still, unsure of how to act, not expecting that reaction from her.   
Cassandra however, was the most vulnerable the princess had ever seen her. Her hair now falling to her shoulders was draping her lowered face, which was resting on the hilt of the dark sword. She didn’t look at Rapunzel, she didn’t make a single movement, staying on her knees in front of the Royal family. She kept her voice low, and her once best friend barely heard her when she whispered.

« I’m sorry. »  
Did she hear right ? Rapunzel came closer to Cass.  
« Please....Forgive me. »  
No one dared move an inch, as if the time had stopped. The lady in waiting finally dared look at the princess, only to see eyes that could’ve burned her skin. The latter didn’t say anything, just staring into the hazel eyes. Eventually, she turned her back to Cassandra and responded loud and clear.

« No. »  
Rapunzel saw that both her father and Eugene looked surprised and uneasy, interrogating her silently. Usually both of them would have barked at Cassandra, or asked the guards to escort her far away, except this time they just were astonished by both girls’ reactions.

But Rapunzel knew exactly how to deal with the situation, this time, she would not give another chance to her old friend, she had moved on and refused to take a step back and let herself drown again in the toxic friendship they would have. Especially not before her wedding.  
She heard a shuffle behind her and guessed Cassandra was unsure of whether or not she should get up or stay where she was. Such a difference of character, before she would’ve gotten up, be furious and throw her sword at anyone’s face, or at the very least say something sarcastic or mean. Instead she simply murmured in the most fragile voice. 

« - What ?   
  
\- I said, no, I will not forgive you. Rapunzel stood her ground. She could hear her once best friend huff.

  
\- what do you mean you won’t forgive me ? I’m sorry for what I have done. I apologise for the pains i caused to Corona, to everyone, but especially to you. I jus—

  
The princess cut her trembling voice mid sentence, and turned around to throw a furious glance at her.

  
\- I accept your apologies, but i don’t want -and will not- forgive you. I gave you a thousand chances to redeem yourself, to be my friend again, and you refused them all. For my sake, i don’t want to see you again.

  
\- I- I redeemed myself, i fought with you against Zhan Tiri, i defended you in the last battle. I know i fled after but i was scared and... -she sighed as if this discussion was draining her of all energies- i changed, it’s taken me years to rethink everything, i know i blamed you for things that weren’t your fault, and i’m sorry and... -she paused, taking time to breath, her hands were shaking on the hilt of her sword- i just want my friend back... I beg you...

  
Rapunzel sighed unsure of what to say again, and let herself fall to her knees facing her friend. She didn’t make any affectionate movement towards her, she just stayed there, for a minute. She made a sign briefly to her father and fiancé to leave the room, only the guards with them. She may not want to be with Cassandra anymore, but she also knew how much pride and composure was important to her, and decided to respect that.   
She softly murmured,

\- The Royal family and thus the kingdom forgives you due to your actions to protect Corona. You won’t go to prison, and you are allowed to go anywhere you want. I know you are not the monster you showed yourself to be back then, i know you were manipulated and hurt, and for that i forgive you actions. But i won’t forgive your intentions. you hurt me, but most importantly hurt the persons i love, and i don’t want it to happen again. I am not like before, when i yearned for everyone’s approval, friendship and love, and forgave easily just because of a single act of kindness.  
I also know now that some persons are... toxic, like you were to me, and i to you. I don’t need or want your friendship, and i know you don’t truly need mine either. Life goes on.

  
\- Was our friendship so « toxic » that you dismiss it so easily ? Cassandra remarked with a broken laugh.

  
\- It wasn’t easy. It’s been years, i worked on it, and on myself.

  
The ex lady in waiting looked up at Rapunzel, looking for something like sympathy or affection, but all she saw was blank neutrality, as if she was talking to any random person in Corona. Actually she probably would’ve been more tender with a subject.  
The princess eventually got up, cleaned up her dress, and as she left, said shortly,

\- I hope you find happiness, Cass. But I wish to never see you again. »

  
Just like that, she disappeared, leaving Cassandra in the grand hall. She started sobbing silently, until her shaking hands fell from the hilt and let the sword fall in a loud crash. She let herself crumble on the floor, squeezing her arms together as if to protect herself from crying.  
She could hear the guards shuffling uncomfortably, unsure of whether they should ask her to leave, or let her stay on the cold floor.  
Achingly she got up, helping herself with her sword, her hair hiding her desperate eyes. The Royal guard moved towards her, making sure she wasn’t a menace.  
« Relax, I’m leaving. »  
She walked past the guards, leaving behind the grand hall and its large doors, the mesmerising decorations Rapunzel had chosen for the wedding she would never attend, the fresh smell of newly bloomed flowers basking in sunshine, and the warmth of a place Cassandra had known her whole life, a place where she had grown to be who she was, and more importantly, where she had befriended the princess. Cassandra glanced one last time at the room,

« I’ll miss you Raps... »


	2. Rapunzel has a hard time figuring things out.

Eugene was waiting in his fiancée’s room, knowing full well she would need someone to vent to, and it would take a while. 

Actually, even _he_ needed to talk with her. 

What had just happened there ? First of all he had never seen Cassandra be so fragile and vulnerable, as if she could break like porcelain at any given moment. When the princess had implied discreetly for him and her father to leave, he had listened to her, knowing that Rapunzel would know how to handle things, and as he was leaving the room he could hear the distinct sound of someone’s voice trembling with profound sadness and disappointment, though he didn’t know exactly to whom the voice belonged to.Neither Rapunzel or himself had ever seen their old friend like this, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, considering that last time Cassandra had done something unexpected... Lets just say things didn’t go well. 

For a moment, Eugene doubted the sundrop, would she really know how to respond ? 

What had surprised him the most was how composed Rapunzel had been. Keeping her tone calm and serene, sure of herself, as a future queen should be. He was extremely proud of how well she had matured into the brave princess she had become but... he was also slightly scared at how much she had changed, as if her naive innocent self had been destroyed along with Cassandra’s moonstone. 

Of course he wouldn’t have approved if blondie indeed had forgiven the dragon lady, nonetheless, the way she had concealed her natural deep kindness to swap with a cold persona was... peculiar to say the least. Specifically since she never acted this way even with the worst scum of Corona. 

The only conclusion was that Cassandra had hurt her in ways no one had done before, ways that could not be forgotten. 

When Rapunzel first entered the room Eugene was sure that was not the lovely girl he was engaged to, but an extremely tired zombie. Her shoulders were slumping, and her legs were barely holding her. 

« Wow there blondie » 

He rushed towards her to keep her from falling. She clinged on to him as if the floor was disappearing under her feet. 

He brushed her hair gently with his fingers as she laid her head on him. 

They stayed that way as long as Rapunzel needed. Breathing in and breathing out, taking it all in. 

Eventually she looked up at him and weakly smiled. 

« - It was _so_ hard to see her, Eugene. I wanted to run up to her and hug Cass as if my whole life depended on it, but— 

She bit her lip with tension, tears in her eyes. 

\- But what made you not do it ? He asked.

That was the reaction he would have expected from his blondie; warmth, welcoming her old best friend like she had just resurrected, not the stern demeanour from before, but by the look she had on her face, even she was surprised by herself. 

\- Well i - she took a breath- i felt terrible, all along i was fighting with myself, i just wanted to forgive her like i forgave Varian, you know ! But instead i rejected her and- in that moment i felt bad and mean and cruel, like i was being what she had said i was before... But something in me gave me this force and will to push her away, like it was telling me to think about me first, what was good for me, and my family. I felt selfish. But i also felt... like it was the right thing ?

Her fiancé sighed, and thought of what to say back, staring at the ceiling while stroking her trembling hands. 

\- You are the most compassionate and selfless person i know, especially when it comes to persons who don’t deserve it. So you, choosing yourself over someone who hurt you countless times and who hated you is not selfish, it’s self- preserving and wise. 

\- I don’t know Eugene, she had good reasons to hate me. 

\- Yeah no i don’t think so. Stop trying to find excuses for her actions, even she agreed what she did was wrong. - The princess made a face, clearly not convinced- Okay, do you regret what you said back there ? 

She stopped moving for a second, taking in the question.

\- I’m really not sure; i mean, maybe i was wrong, maybe i shouldn’t have pushed her away. I really want her by my side, to come back to how it was before when everything was fine. Just you, Cass , Pascal and I going on crazy adventures! - Rapunzel paused, trying to put into words what she felt- But, ugh this is so hard to explain; i— i know she was toxic to me, and i don’t want to live through that again, i worked so hard to overcome it all. I think... I think i really believe that it’s best for the both of us to not be close anymore, as much as it pains me to say that. 

\- I’m glad you’re sure about that and made your mind. It might sting for a while, to finally have closure, and maybe not the one you wanted, but what you said back there and now is pretty brave and true. Plus, i know you’ll bounce back. »

Rapunzel huffed heavily, and let her head lay on Eugene’s shoulder, wondering if he really was right. Sure, she would bounce back, she had him, Pascal -who was cuddling in her neck- her parents, and her friends. Overall she would never be alone again, especially now that she was getting married. But would Cassandra bounce back though ? She didn’t even know what she was up to these days, did she have a companion or was she completely isolated ? Was her coming to apologise to the princess a call for help or simply a way to make amends and close the case? 

Thinking about that broke her heart, to think it would be because of her that her old best friend would be lonely and without any guidance or love made her feel like the worst person in all of Corona. Sure, she wanted to be strong and firm in her position, but she also didn’t want to pain Cassandra more than she already was. And from the distressed look the moonstone had given her, she was sure that was exactly what she had just done. 

The swelling of tears in her friend’s eyes came back to Rapunzel’s mind, her plea still ringing in her ears. Even when she wanted her to redeem, the princess had never once thought that she would ever be begging for forgiveness. 

It was as if all the pride Cass held onto for so long had suddenly vanished, leaving the empty shell of a soldier too wounded from war. 

Eugene noticed his girlfriend’s mutism, and felt the need to cradle her in his arms even more. His fiancée was always so bubbly, always trying to avoid getting too deep in her feelings -although that was not the best coping mechanism - so seeing her so lost in her thoughts meant that she needed his support more than ever. 

After a while he eventually lifted her head, cupping her face to let himself gaze in her charming green eyes. He smiled softly to which she responded tentatively. She wiped the discreet tears that had fallen in her cheeks, as if that was also going to wipe the whole conversation as well. 

« - Oh God i’m so sorry i got so distracted that i forgot to ask you more about what you did with my dad. You were kind of tipsy before but it looks like you sobered up pretty quickly ! 

Rapunzel winked teasingly at him before finally leaving Fitzherbert’s embrace and stretching her aching members.

\- Oh you know i’m always a bit tipsy when I’m around you. 

She chuckled briefly. 

\- Should i be flattered about that ? 

\- Why yes My lady, it means that when i’m around you i’m as happy as a drunk man ! 

\- Okay... that did not sound as good as you think it did, but i’ll take the compliment, just because it comes from you ! 

Eugene laughed before taking her hand softly, 

\- Shall we go back to the flower arrangement thing ? I can tell you all about what i did with you father and help you at the same ! 

\- Oh... Umm yeah... Actually - she ceased smiling a second, her carefree facade disappearing again briefly before reappearing again- would you mind if i kind of take a break for today ? I’ve been planning since this morning and I’m kind va of tired. I’ll just spend some time with Pascal if you’re okay with that. 

The chameleon gave a serious nod, as if saying « it’s okay buddy i’ll take it from there ». 

Oddly enough the once-thief trusted the frog - as he called him - more than he would ever trust any royal guard, so leaving Rapunzel with him was actually... reassuring. 

\- Sure, take your time, don’t pressure yourself. I’ll be around the castle anyway, doing my thing ! 

\- Thank you Eugene. 

She gave him a peck on the cheek before pushing him gently towards the door, but just before leaving he turned around, and let his gaze drown in her eyes. 

\- You know Blondie, when i saw you handle this situation so gracefully, even though it was a struggle, i— well i think i’ve fallen with you all over again. You’re amazing, and i don’t think i tell you enough.

For the first time in the entire day Rapunzel giggled. 

\- you do say it every day ! But - she gave him a tender kiss before parting- you can say it as much as you like because if it comes from you, it will always be special to me, so you may continue. Now shoo ! Off you go !

She shooed him off with a light push and watched him leave with a loving smile on her face. 

\- Oh by the way Eugene ! 

He turned his head around, curious,

\- I love you too ! » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kind of didn’t like writing this chapter at all, 1) because i really don’t relate to raps and have a hard time understanding her way of thinking and 2) because i had to rewrite it so many times. But i eventually decided to post it because i really want this story to be over by the time the finale comes out soooo....
> 
> Also can we talk about the last episode that came out ? I feel like Cass’ character is being... not very Cass ? Meh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually quite happy the events from Once a handmaiden work with what i had planned/imagined in this story !  
> Hopefully it will be the same with the finale !

_where are the guards when we need them ?... Disgusting... monster..._

When she had first entered Corona earlier in the morning, and walked the same streets she was walking now, everything had been blurry, fogged by the goal she had in mind, and nothing else mattered. But now, as Cassandra was making her way through the cobbled stoned alleys of the kingdom, she could distinctly hear every whispers from the passerbys, feel their beady eyes piercing her skull, see the way that they hid their children behind them, and it crushed her.   
She understood why, and had no plan of changing their mind, but still. an ache similar to when she had shoved the moonstone in her chest pierced her heart when she understood that, just as she couldn’t change the people’s point of view of her, she couldn’t change Rapunzel’s either. The princess’ language, judgment had been the same as her subjects, if not even harsher.   
The brunette wanted to think that she was fine with that, and could let it go, but the truth was that she had no idea how to feel about it.   
In her mind was a raging storm of utter confusion and deep anger, and yet she felt like something in her had calmed down, as if at peace. It was complete chaos, as usual when it involved understanding her own feelings, and she couldn’t handle it anymore. Had she always struggled that much or was it a sign of her breakdown ? 

The ex lady in waiting sighed, putting her two hands over her ears, as she sprinted towards the docks, her head buzzing with the voices full of resentment. 

_Traitor... How dare she come here of all places ? ... destroyed my home... Murderer... deserves nothing...._

She stopped on her track the moment she noticed the docks facing her, ships softly rocked by the waves. For a moment, the voices disappeared again, blurred by the sound of ripples curling into arches, breaking on the boats’ front, calming the ebullition in her mind.   
There was no need in getting frustrated at Rapunzel, or anyone else -despite what the feeling of betrayal gurgling in her stomach made believe-except maybe herself. She for once had decided to not let the doubt seeping through her cracks get to her, forcing herself to think that of course the princess would forgive her, she couldn’t hate anyone for long after all. But that was problem, Cassandra had forced herself to think like that, for in reality something within her had whispered that there were no reasons for her old friend to even think of forgiveness. And it drove her mad to see how that voice, that conscience -she thought with gritted teeth- had been right.   
All the hope that had kept her on her feet all day long had now left her body, giving her the strength to face the kingdom and its people, courage to ask for something even she wouldn’t give herself, all of this had abandoned the moonstone embodiment with nothing but a taste of bitterness in her mouth, and extreme tiredness. 

_Not safe... do we have to leave again?... weapons... need my sword...dangerous..._

Cassandra knelt as near to the water as she could, trying to be as far as she could to the voices of all the innocent lives she had destroyed, living proof of her monstrosity, but nothing could silence them. On the contrary they just grew louder and closer. 

_Can’t believe she’s free... murderer... someone oughta finish her... prison !...deserves death... murderer..._  
_is the princess safe ?..._

When was the vessel coming to get her ? One more word and she could just let herself fall down the sea. 

_warn the king... Cassandra ?... murderer... where is the captain of the guard ?... hide...Cassie !... tried to kill me once... Cassandra wait!... MURDERER_

The comments were drowning her into this word vomit of every bad thing she had ever done.  
Her face in her hands, hiding from the world, her head was pounding to the point of turning her mad.   
Yet, for a mere second she thought she had heard her name. 

_Cassandra_ ? 

Huh, again. Why did it not sound angry ? 

_Cass_ ! 

Once was a coincidence. but twice, either someone was calling, or she was losing her mind.   
She lifted her head up, seeing nothing but the sun beaming above the ships. She huffed. That was it, she was bonkers. Then as she turned around, rushed footsteps made their way towards her, until finally a heavy breathing black-haired boy stopped in front of her.   
Panting, he took the time to exhale inhale before finally speaking. 

« - Wha... Huh— okay i realise now there was no use for me to run since you were just standing. I kinda regret my decision. 

⁃ Varian.   
⁃ Yeah that’s me. Are you— are you just gonna stand there and state my name ?   
He arched an eyebrow at her but all she did was open her mouth like a fish out of water. His face grew wary.   
⁃ Is everything alright ? 

How could she answer to that ? Clearly nothing was right, but she wasn’t going to answer that; Cassandra still had some pride -albeit slightly wounded- and decency to know that talking to a kid about how damaged you are is not the best idea. She opted for an option more in her range. 

⁃ I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Kid.   
He rolled his eyes.   
⁃ Right -a dry laugh left his mouth- i should’ve guessed that would be your answer. You haven’t changed a bit. 

The brunette shot him a look that could kill, and turned around, clearly showing her want for the conversation to stop. Varian, however, had other plans. He hadn’t seen his co - lady in waiting in years, since the last battle against Zhan Tiri to be exact, and couldn’t help but want to know what she was up to these days. After all, he had always been curious and talkative, and her cold demeanour never stopped him before. 

⁃ Look, i saw you leaving the castle and you weren’t looking so good so i got worried..   
Cassandra snarled.   
⁃ Scared i hurt your little princess ?   
⁃ No, she can handle herself. I was worried about you, and i still am: you look like a decrepit scarecrow.   
⁃ So not too different from the way everyone sees me then, at least i don’t disappoint them.   
⁃ Cassandra... what’s going on ? Why— why were you at the castle ?   
⁃ Again, that’s none of —   
⁃ I swear if you finish that sentence I will let Rudigger fight you !   
As if summoned, the raccoon appeared from the heavy bag the boy was holding, looking feral. Cass put her hands up, surrendering.   
⁃ okay, okay fine ! I was at the castle for personal reasons.   
⁃ Such as...?   
He really was too curious for his own sake.   
⁃ ugh i don’t know ! I wanted to see my father ! There, happy now ?   
The woman faked a smile, hoping that would work.   
⁃ Mmmh let me think... no ! I know your father is no longer at the castle and i also know you are disowned.   
The smile faded, her entire face falling apart. Her arms fell to her side, limp. 

⁃ what do you mean disowned ?   
Varian scratches his head awkwardly, hating himself for always saying the wrong things at the wrong moment. He lowered his head, avoiding her piercing eyes. 

⁃ Varian. I asked you something.   
Her tone was threatening and sharp. He gulped, regretting even coming to her. 

⁃ I’m not even really sure you know... it’s just something i heard him talk about with Rapunzel but maybe i misheard you know i don’t hear very well, because of all the explosions and chemicals and—   
⁃ VARIAN.   
The boy finally met her eyes, and felt like a weight had fallen on his stomach. Unlike her voice, her eyes were pleading, scared.   
He inhaled before speaking.   
⁃ He disowned you even before the final battle. He made his choice when you... When you took over Corona. » 

Blink. The captain’s daughter took a step back, her eyes fluttering, trying to keep the tears inside. Another step back. What had she done ?   
Varian carefully tried to reach out to her, but without a second she pushed him, running away from the docks into Corona.   
She had no idea where he could be living but she just had to find her father. She needed to make things right. Prove that he was wrong, that Varian and all the others were wrong, she had changed, there was nothing bad left in her, no anger, nothing.   
The brunette was frantic, completely ignoring the alchemist following her, or the people running away from her path.   
In which house could he be ?   
God ! She wasn’t able to get her best friend’s forgiveness, but be it damned, she would get her father’s.   
Maybe she should look inside every home ? The warrior woman moved furiously towards a door, took her sword out of its scabbard, ready to strike the innocent door. A gloved hands stopped her, followed by the rest of Varian’s body. 

« - Cassandra, enough !   
The sword hung mid - air, as she looked at the boy, finally realising she had let herself go loose. Her weapon dropped to the floor. She rubbed her face, trying to make her mind clearer.   
What was she doing ? She was completely loosing her mind. No one trusted her anymore, and breaking in people’s houses would not help her case, hell ! At this point nothing could help her. She wasn’t even sure she trusted herself. One moment she was poised and controlled, the next she was wrecking havoc.   
Cassandra let herself fall on the floor, ignoring the dirty looks. 

⁃ i’m going crazy.   
⁃ Maybe... or maybe you’re just keeping too many things to yourself. If you talked it out... said what you have on your heart, you would feel better. I... i know you don’t like when i compare you to myself but, back when i had lost my dad i talked - eventually - with the princess and it helped; i understood the errors of my way and —   
Cassandra laughed, it was the first time he heard her do so in a very long time, and he wasn’t sure he liked the resigned notes it had. 

⁃ Kid, i’ve understood my errors the moment i did them, believe me. - she shrugged, tired of keeping up a facade - and i already talked with Rapunzel, why do you think i came in the first place ? i tried to make amends. Hell, if she had told me to be her handmaiden again i would have said yes. But just like my dad, you, or the whole Kingdom, she didn’t forgive me. Because i’m still the bad guy, no matter how hard i try not to. And because they’re right; i didn’t realise the damage i had caused to everyone before coming back. Ha, my father and Raps... they’re the only two persons i knew would always have their arms open for me, so— so to hear them both accept that i’m irredeemable is... -she sighed, brushing her hair softly, looking for the right words to express her feelings- i just don’t belong here anymore.

  
Varian kept silent. Taking it all in, thinking of what to respond. He would be lying if he said she wasn’t right about them not forgiving or trusting her, to him, she still had that blue streak of evil. But then again, so did he. You can’t strip away a part of what you were. Maybe that was why he had contacted her, when he could’ve just let her go, something in her drawing him to try and decipher a mystery, or just show her everyone is redeemable.   
Out of nowhere, an idea grew in his genius brain. A wicked smile formed on his freckled face.

⁃ You know... you never said sorry to me.   
⁃ Probably because i have no reason to ?   
⁃ Aha ! What about that time you kidnapped me ? Or poisoned me ? Imprisoned ? Nearly killed ?   
⁃ « Nearly » being the key word here. And i’m pretty sure at some point you tried to crush me to death, so we’re even.   
The alchemist rolled his eyes,   
⁃ so what you’re telling me is that you still don’t forgive me for that ? Even years later ?   
⁃ I —   
She glared at him, understanding where he was going with this, but the boy simply ignored it, grinning widely.   
⁃ All i’m saying is you want others to forgive you, but you don’t reciprocate ! You hold grudges until they eventually rot in you and become an evil feral blueberry demon child. Maybe you should learn to show indulgence first.   
⁃ I do show indulgence !   
⁃ Really ? -he arched a brow- you’re telling me, that you’ve completely forgiven Rapunzel for everything ?   
⁃ Of course i have ! 

A little voice, that same annoying conscience of hers, whispered she was lying. Since the princess had rejected her earlier, she had been fuming over all the little and big things the blonde woman had done to her and she had forgotten just so they could have a clean slate with Rapunzel again.   
She grumbled slightly before continuing, 

⁃ okay... maybe not. But, i am working on it.   
⁃ I’m not judging you Cass, if i’m saying this it’s because i can understand, and i can help.   
⁃ How ? By erasing my memory ? -she mumbled lower- i already tried and it didn’t work.   
⁃ No, of course not !   
He presented her his hand to help her get up. Once they were finally eye to eye, he gave her a reassuring smile, to which she ignored. 

⁃ Varian i don’t want to sound rude, but i don’t need help to change, and especially not from a kid.   
⁃ But what about help from a former villain to another.  
She snarled.   
⁃ Right, yeah. Definitely what i need.   
Cassandra turned her back, ready to leave.   
⁃ wait wait wait ! What about... a friend ?   
She stopped in her track.   
⁃ what about it.   
⁃ We were friends you and i. We used to trust each other... I’m sorry. For sounding like i know better than you about yourself, or being insensitive. And for telling you to change like it’s an easy thing. And i’m sorry for trying to kill you. Please excuse me.   
Varian could hear her sigh, before facing him once more. Nearly all their interaction had been like that, her leaving, him running after her, and so on. But he felt like it was worth it. 

⁃ And i’m...sorry for being so me, which includes all the things i did in the past years, being a terrible person to talk to and making no effort in being nice to you. I guess i was a terrible friend.   
⁃ Now we’re even.   
⁃ Look... i don’t want to change myself, i tried that before and it didn’t work. I just want to get my life from before back, my family, my friends, Rapunzel...   
⁃ Well it’s not something you can take by force.   
⁃ Also already tried that.   
He shot her an interrogative look.   
⁃ ummm... what about... moving on with your life ?  
⁃ Are you stupi— sorry. I mean, i just said i wanted my life back.   
⁃ No i know ! But, if you tried making yourself a new life, and stopped focusing too much on the others and more on you, you could be... happier ?   
⁃ I don’t think so. I will be happy once i’m with my friends, once Raps and my father forgive me.   
⁃ Okay but ! Hear me out : what if you gave them a reason to want you back ? If they see you become someone uhh...   
⁃ different ?   
⁃ Or, less obsessed with the whole forgiving thing ?...   
She shook her head.   
⁃ Fine, « different » works too. If they see you become different, get your life together, prove that you’re good now, then they will be more kin in forgiving you ! And boom you’re friends again.   
⁃ I guess it sort of makes sense... sort of ! But, what do you have to do with it ?   
⁃ I can be your guide ! I know you don’t like the « bad guy » talk, but i went through more or less the same thing; working on making people accept me again, on my relationship with my dad, with myself even. It was a lot of work and i couldn’t have done it alone, but i had my dad. You don’t have much right now as well, -he gestured to himself- just a weird alchemist friend you haven’t seen in years, but it can still be enough to help you work things out. 

Cassandra thought about it. She already had a guide once, but things didn’t end well, considering it was a demon. But then again, Varian wasn’t Zhan Tiri, plus he didn’t have anything to gain from this situation except maybe a friend with depression and anger issues. On his part it was a really bad deal. But on hers... it was tempting. Clearly they had to talk about it further, set boundaries, learn to trust each other, but, it also meant she wouldn’t be alone anymore, sure, there would be no Rapunzel, Eugene, just Varian. But he was a valuable friend, and deep down, even though she would never admit it, she was glad he hadn’t rejected her too. 

⁃ Seems like a plan !   
The boy beamed, surprised she had accepted.   
⁃ but ! -she continued- i’m not staying in Corona, i’ve been hearing people calling me names for the past day and i’m sick of it.   
⁃ Oh ! No if you stayed here you could run into someone you know! The best thing is to get you somewhere you can start a whole new chapter. And if i’m to be your mentor—   
⁃ Mentor really ?   
⁃ I meant guide ! No that doesn’t sound right either... ex-villain-buddy ?   
She rolled her eyes, despite a tiny laugh escaping her.   
⁃ Let’s go with that for now ! Anyway, if i’m to stick around, you have to come with me to Old Corona. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during the night, after working the entire week non-stop and being ill, so needless to say, it might not make sense. Sorry ! It also took me ages to write because if feel like my writing is too pompous or not well explained idk it’s the first time i write in English 
> 
> On another note, i wanted to post everything before the finale, but obviously it won’t be possible. So sorry about that too. 
> 
> Anyway, Varians of the world, i love yall, and i’m sorry if He sounds weird, i was scared to make him to childish, or ooc.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i wrote this on a plane, exceedingly bored and stressed, because all i had on my mind was how « nothing left to lose » and « the next right thing » from frozen 2 could work so well together or idk.   
> I also know that currently raps kind of sounds ooc, and cass too, but this is just the prologue-ish first chapter, so it’ll make more sense later (i hope). 
> 
> Anyway, here’s to the Cassandras of the world, i love yall.


End file.
